This invention relates to card files and to control means for use therewith for fanning card members and the like apart, holding them in spaced relation, for improved readability and ease of selection from the file.
Means has heretofore been used, in card files and the like, for fanning the cards apart and for holding them in spaced relation at their tops, for improved readability and ease of selection of the cards from the file. In one form of structure heretofore used, magnetic means have been employed. In other structures heretofore used, special spring clips or the like have been provided, between each card, for effecting the separating and spacing operation. In most instances these devices have required cards which have been specially fabricated, or the use of multiple devices separately applied to or between the card members. This invention provides simplified means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved card file, and improved card separating control means, for use therewith.
More specifically stated, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved card separating and control means which may be separately fabricated, and applied with ease to a card file, without the requirement for specially fabricated cards or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved separating and control means which may be economically fabricated, and which are reliable in operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide improved card separating control means, which may be fabricated as a unit, at relatively low cost, and applied as a unit to an existing card file, and thereupon used with existing conventional cards.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following specification, taken in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.